La peor en deportes
by Shiu-san
Summary: Para Sasuke Uchiha era bastante extraño que su alumna Hinata Hyuuga fuera la peor en deportes, con el precioso cuerpo que poseía.  Sasuhina lemon


**Resumen: **Para Sasuke Uchiha era bastante extraño que su alumna Hinata Hyuuga fuera la peor en deportes, con el precioso cuerpo que poseía. Él definitivamente tenía que ayudarla a aprobar…aunque no enseñándole a mantener una buena condición física. **Sasuhina lemon explicito. **

**Advertencias:** Contenido sexual explicito y lenguaje soez.

"Pensamientos"

—Diálogos—

[***] Cambio de escena.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto ni Naruto shipuden me pertenecen, yo solo escribo sobre ellos sin ningún fin o motivo de lucro. Los antes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y TV Tokio.**

**La peor en deportes.**

Miró de nuevo a Hinata Hyuuga tratando de nadar…como todos los días.

Sin duda la condición física de aquella extraña alumna era la peor de todas las que había tenido, aún así su figura era esbelta y le sacaba muchos suspiros a los hombres a su alrededor; como en aquel momento en que tres de sus alumnos varones la miraban con una expresión pervertida.

—Mira sus senos son enormes—escucho de uno de todos.

Antes de que los demás prosiguieran, les mando a realizar flexiones, cualquier cosa con tal de no seguir escuchándolos. Aunque fue difícil para él aceptarlo al principio, luego de un tiempo termino por darse cuenta de que deseaba a esa chiquilla enormemente de la manera en que un profesor no debería hacerlo.

Disimuladamente se mordió el labio al ver como salía de la piscina con el traje de baño adherido a su escultural cuerpo, no perdió tiempo en reprochar a la mujer que comenzaba a envolverse en la toalla.

—¡Hyuuga, la clase aún no termina!—grito por el ruido que provocaban los alumnos y casi sonrió al ver como resignada volvía a sumergirse.

De nuevo Hinata intento sumergirse más de cinco segundos, pero era imposible no podía durar más de dos segundos en el agua cuando sus pulmones le reclamaban inmediatamente el aire que necesitaban.

Trato muchas veces de lograrlo pero el resultado era siempre el mismo, así que busco salirse de la piscina disimuladamente pero la voz del profesor la hizo recapacitar…no quería perder el promedio en la clase de deportes.

Volvió de nuevo al agua sin ningún ánimo, tratando de nuevo el poder mantenerse sin aferrarse a algún objeto u orilla a su lado, pero su pie resbalo y el nivel del liquido supero su altura, su vista se volvió borrosa mientras trataba desesperadamente el poder salir. Antes de perder el conocimiento pudo sentir como un brazo tiraba de ella.

[***]

Despertó con pereza sin entender muy bien el lugar donde se encontraba, sus parpados estaban más pasados de lo normal que cuando se tiene sueño. Toco su cabeza y se levanto empezando a distinguir las figuras a su alrededor. Noto que se encontraba en el gimnasio y el lugar estaba en completa soledad, miró un poco asustada hacía los lados, pero una voz la hizo detenerse.

—Por aquí—la voz pertenecía a Sasuke Uchiha su profesor de actividades físicas, al ver la duda instalada en aquel hermoso rostro, sonrió—Tuviste un pequeño accidente, yo debí haberte llevado a la enfermería.

—¿P-Por que?—las palabras de la mujer fueron interrumpidas.

—Por que quiero proponerte algo Hyuuga—El Uchiha se acerco a la mujer con paso lento y se sentó junto a ella en una de las gradas.

Hinata se sintió extraña ante aquellas palabras ¿Proponerle algo? ¿De que se trataba? Con extrañeza regreso a ver al hombre a su lado para notar como una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, una algo extraña.

El rostro de su profesor fue lo que menos le intereso al sentir una de las manos sobre uno de sus senos. Inmediatamente se separo asustada y abrió los ojos con un poco de preocupación.

—S-Sé que fue un accidente—trato de justificar el hecho para no sentirse incomoda.

De nuevo las manos masculinas se posaron en su cuerpo, esta vez en sus hombros. El hombre le acostó sobre la grada a lo que ella no pudo reaccionar.

—No, no fue un accidente—pronuncio con voz seductora, que hizo olvidar a la Hyuuga por un momento en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Lentamente las manos del chico bajaron hasta sus pechos comenzando a estrujarlos con suavidad al principio y aumentando la fuerza luego de un tiempo. Escucho un pequeño gemido por parte de la chica, que lo hizo sentirse aún más excitado.

—¿Te gusta?—pregunto con voz ronca delineando aún mejor sus grandes atributos.

Pudo sentir los pezones erectos al cálido contacto y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. La mujer no respondió nada, porque era incapaz de sacar el habla, sabía que no debía de hacer tal cosa; sin embargo su cuerpo con la temperatura en aumento le pedían lo contrario.

Sintió a su profesor comenzar a delinear el centro de sus pechos con sus dedos y un choque de electricidad le lleno. Observo como él se levantaba y formaba una sonrisa, para luego bajar hasta sus labios y empezar a disfrutarlos con lentitud. Hinata tan solo dejaba que él tuviera el control pues era una total inexperta en aquellas situaciones; la lengua entro todo lo que pudo en su boca, hasta hacerla gemir en busca de aire; cuando por fin se separo de ella, no fue sino para lamer y morder su cuello, estrujando aún más sus senos, a lo que ella respondió con un tímido gemido.

Sintió como las hábiles manos desabrochaban poco a poco su blusa, dejando ver su blanca piel y un sostén de color gris. En aquel momento sintió el contacto profundizarse cuando Sasuke introdujo su mano debajo de la prenda para excitarla aún más.

—N-No—suplico casi sin aire al darse cuenta de que su intima prenda había sido totalmente abierta.

La cálida boca de su superior se apodero con necesidad de uno de aquellos atributos, mordiéndolos con fuerza, empapándolos con saliva. Un gemido mucho más sonoro se escucho de los labios de la chica que poseía en aquel momento un rostro totalmente rojo y respiraba con dificultad.

La mano del Uchiha bajo hasta el lugar más intimo de la chica buscando el broche de la parte baja del uniforme. No fue capaz de encontrarla así que se despego de aquellas deliciosas protuberancias con un ceño fruncido.

Al levantarse hincado se dio cuenta de la excelente vista que estaba a su disposición en aquel momento; ella estaba entre sus piernas con sus grandes pechos descubiertos sin nada que los cubriera, su rostro estaba totalmente colorado y respiraba con dificultad; además su cabello se adhería a su rostro producto del agua que se encontraba aún en el.

—No-o d-deber-ríamos—entrecortadamente su alumna trato de acabar con aquel momento, pero era obvio para él que lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

Sin contestar a las palabras de la mujer de cabellos azules comenzó a desabrochar su enagua para después bajarla, mostro un gesto de desaprobación al ver como la Hyuuga no permitía retirarla del todo. Sin demasiada paciencia de su lado, descruzo las piernas y termino de deshacerse de aquella molesta prenda.

Contemplo satisfecho el resultado y volvió a tomar uno de sus pechos para verla agonizando por ese "algo", tal vez no lo decía mas era obvio para su persona que deseaba algo más de atención "ahí"

—Siéntate—demando el hombre con voz un poco entrecortada, no aguantaría mucho si solo jugaba con ella, su cuerpo empezaba a pedirle algo más que solo roces y saliva.

La mujer obedeció lentamente y él abrió sus piernas con rapidez, sin ni siquiera esperar a que ella recuperara el aliento.

—¿Eres virgen, Hinata?—le apego contra si para sentir su intimidad junto con su miembro erecto.

La Hyuuga se revolvió entre aquellos brazos al tiempo en que un gemido escapaba de sus labios nuevamente. Sí, era virgen; nunca se había encontrado en una situación como la que vivía en ese momento. Un sonido mucho más potente se escucho de sus labios al sentir aquel gran bulto rozarla con mucha más fuerza; escucho un gruñido proveniente de su profesor.

Quiso contestar pero las palabras no pasaron de su garganta, así que asintió levemente, noto la mirada de satisfacción del mayor.

El Uchiha complacido por la respuesta se deshizo de la capa de tela que tapaba la intimidad de la chica, la sintió sobresaltarse ante ese hecho, pero poco le importo. Abrió más sus piernas para notar lo húmeda que se encontraba; con sus dedos comenzó a masajear la zona, escuchando como aquellos gemidos comenzaban a volverse gritos de placer.

La chica apretaba las manos a sus costados y gemía con un tono muy alto, aquello era como estar en el cielo. Inconscientemente sus piernas se separaron aún más para poder sentir el excitante sensación en mayor grado.

Los dedos empezaron a escabullirse entre su vagina, hasta llegar a ser tres dentro de ella lubricándola con rapidez y precisión hasta detenerse un momento.

Ella volvió a mostrar sus ojos como reprochando el dejar de sentir tan valiosa experiencia, sintió las varoniles manos abrirla aún más para luego notar como una cálida lengua se posaba con movimientos excitantes sobre su intimidad. Sin poder evitarlo llevo sus manos a la cabeza de su superior y revolvió su cabello mientras volvía a gritar ante la sensación que aquello le producía.

Experimento un ardor en todo su cuerpo y sobretodo en la zona atendida, sus piernas le fallaron por un momento, era como si no pudiera aguantar más, soltó un grito mucho más audible que cualquiera que hubiera proferido en aquella tarde y luego sintió como algo la abandona…había experimentado su primer orgasmo.

Respiro con mucha necesidad para recuperar el aire perdido, aún sentía la lengua de Sasuke recorriéndola y penetrándola, de vez en cuando daba pequeños mordiscos en su vagina que la hacían sentir gran dolor y un calor insoportable. Apretó las negras hebras mientras le pedía que no se detuviera. Nuevamente aumento la distancia entre sus piernas para experimentar mejor aquel acto.

El Uchiha se levanto y limpio la sustancia blanquecina en su boca, luego contempló la intimidad de aquella a la que tantas veces había deseado carnalmente y ahora se encontraba a su total disposición.

Con una sonrisa cargada de lujuria, se quito la camisa y desabrocho su pantalón, dejando ver el enorme miembro que pedía con necesidad ser tratado por la mujer en frente de él.

Hinata tapo su rostro, aquello era ridículo luego de todo lo que se atrevió a hacer esa tarde, sin embargo nunca había observado a un hombre en esas condiciones y la hacía sentir avergonzada. Unas manos separaron las suyas de aquel blanco rostro, Sasuke introdujo uno de los dedos de la chica en su boca saboreando su textura.

Sin dirigirle más que miradas lujuriosas se acomodo en medio de sus piernas y tomo la cadera de la mujer de cabellos azules que se encontraba muy nerviosa ante su primera experiencia sexual.

Aquel erecto pene lubrico un poco más la estrecha cavidad, ya lo había notado antes, sería exquisito para él y doloroso para ella. Sin muchas contemplaciones se introdujo de golpe en el interior de su alumna que grito con fuerza a la vez que unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Le pidió entrecortadamente que lo sacara, que le dolía; pero él tan solo se quedo quieto y alego que se quedara de la misma manera. Luego de una manera severa de decirlo la Hyuuga obedeció esperando que terminara aquel dolor tan infernal…y así sucedió luego de unos segundos.

Se revolvió incomoda queriendo terminar con el contacto, aunque si pensaba bien no era aquello lo que deseaba, quería…

Su profesor contesto el debate interno que había creado en su cuerpo, al penetrarla de manera salvaje. Un grito se escucho de la joven que tomo la espalda de aquel hombre mientras gemía ante aquella indescriptible sensación.

Las envestidas fueron cada vez más fuertes y profundas al igual que las suplicas de ella por que no se detuviera. Los dos gemían llenos de placer; la muchacha lo sabía que él era el mejor en aquello.

Movió sus caderas y busco aún más placer en aquel cuerpo que no se ahorro nada para su integridad. Pronto aquella sensación de ardor entre sus piernas frecuento de nuevo su cuerpo mientras era envestida a gran velocidad, noto como el final de el acto sexual estaba cerca y enterró sus uñas en el cuerpo de Uchiha que gruño complacido.

Ella llego a aquella sensación en la que era una novata y él sintió el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Nunca se sintió tan satisfecho como cuando le robo su virginidad a esa deliciosa y excitante persona.

Cuando acabaron el joven comenzó a morder de nuevo el cuello de la chica, acostándola reiteradamente en las gradas. Sus manos asaltaron sus pechos mientras su lengua se volvía una intrusa en la humeda cavidad, seguidamente bajo a su cuello mordiéndolo y dejando pequeñas marcas en el recorrido.

Los gemidos de Hinata no desaparecieron en ningún momento, experimento como Sasuke bajaba sus manos hasta sus muslos para luego apretar su trasero con fuerza. Sus dedos se dirigieron de nueva cuenta a su vagina y empezaron a penetrarla de nuevo esta vez con mucha más facilidad.

La de ojos lilas deseaba descansar pero a la vez seguir disfrutando de aquellas excitantes situaciones. Se sorprendió al ver como su profesor la bajaba en sus brazos hasta el piso de su gimnasio, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sido capaz de hacer: Hizo el amor ¡con su superior! Y peor aún ¡en las gradas!

—Aún así te gusto—contesto el Uchiha a su cara avergonzada.

Sin decir nada la arrojo al agua de la piscina y antes de que pudiera sorprenderse más sintió las manos grandes conducirla hasta la orilla de aquel lugar. La lengua viajo de nuevo por el blanco cuello y sintió el miembro de su profesor en su trasero pues él la había colocado de manera que sus senos se estrujaban ante la barrera de baldosa.

—Mi trato es enseñarte a nadar—escucho la voz ronca y sintió una mano apretando sus senos y otra bajar y masajear su intimidad—Solo que con mis métodos.

Hinata trago saliva con fuerza y respiro agitadamente, no creía lo que estaba apunto de decir.

—Acepto—pronuncio sin titubear.

**Notas de la autora:**

Yo no soy amante de los lemons, pero decidí escribir esto por reto personal…y por una apuesta, para ver que tan buena era en este campo ya que he escrito sobre muchas cosas con excepciones como esta.

Me encantaría que me dieran una opinión coherente y no solo un "eres una pervertida" si luego de decirme su punto de vista desean hacerlo pues son bienvenidos los adjetivos no me importa que.

Espero sus opiniones, saludos.

Pd: Ya que leyeron este pasen por mis otras historias (de las que sí me siento orgullosa) y mi fic "Cartas al infierno"


End file.
